


White Day

by AsakuraHannah



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, Sex and Chocolate, Teacher-Student Relationship, Winmin - Freeform, erumin - Freeform, riren - Freeform, rivaeren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1311319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsakuraHannah/pseuds/AsakuraHannah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>White Day was supposedly the same every year with the couples, but this year, Levi hadn’t expected any sweetness given to him from his lover. Not that he’d complain if Eren was the present, covered with sticky chocolate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Day

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin, but this fanfiction is mine. ©AsakuraHannah  
>  **A/N:** For the warning, this is almost pure ‘yaoi’, I just want to write a 80% smut for white day theme… Written for Aphin123 on the White Day theme fic XD I found this idea when I accidentally saw a penis shaped chocolate in the chocolate shop site...
> 
> Complete post of scenes since they got no MA/R rated in ff.net (only up to M) xD
> 
> Prolong the Erumin for you, Dalasport ;D I don’t know you love Erumin, deary~ And yes, judging from how lewd I wrote, I’m no longer your fluffy ball X’D *escapes*

Levi might not expect anything from his lover, Eren after all tended to forget things easily. He didn’t want to expect too much, since he knew that his ex-student was never good with things such as love. Being romantic was his role, after all. He liked to think that way, since Eren was much younger than himself, especially when it came to anything bed related. He was always the one who had to initiate everything, it was never Eren. There was once when Eren boldly initiated the kiss, but Levi soon enough made the boy melt into their passionate kisses, making the boy groan and trash about underneath him. The man blinked several times, trying to shove those delicious thoughts away from his mind. He needed to concentrate more on his work on marking the students’ exams before lunch time.

The raven wondered if Eren had started his trip to his house yet. He promised him he’d come and visit during the day. As soon as he finished with his papers, he walked down to the kitchen for lunch. The time he finished his meal, the doorbell rang. Levi went to put the dirty plate on the sink, washing the utensils unhurriedly, knowing that Eren always rang as a habit and then entered even without him giving permission. His lips twitched into a smile as soon as Eren revealed himself at the entrance of the kitchen, the younger of the two seemed nervous as he stood stiffly before his lover. Those green orbs were staring up at him with his hands behind his back. Levi decided to ignore his nervousness and strike a conversation that might lead to something else. He had things planned inside his head, but with his lover fidgeting at him, he wasn’t sure if Eren would like to play along. He put the cleaned washed plate along with the spoon and fork back to where it belonged, turning around to fully face his lover.

“Hey, I was thinking if you had eaten your lunch, it’s pretty late.”

“Ooh, it’s alright, I ate before I came here…” Eren breathed out some of his anxiousness, walking inside and approaching Levi closely.

“Alright… You seem nervous…” Levi finally pointed out, making Eren look down to his feet as Levi stopped before the island of the kitchen. Eren bit his lip, his grip on the handle of the chocolate bag he was holding tightening nervously.

“Actually, Levi… I… I have something to give you!” Eren quickly pulled out the box he had been hiding, shoving it right into Levi’s stomach. His face was so red Levi was sure he might explode from the heat. Curiosity kicked in as Levi stared at the wrapped box, he had never expected Eren to give him anything, or even remember to, during the special day. His lips curved into a smirk as he carefully unwrapped the gift the brunet had prepared for him. He did not expect to see a box of chocolate in return of his Valentine’s day last month. He did not even expect the shape of the chocolate was actually a… penis? His brow wiggled up as he stared down at the sight before him.

“Eren… this chocolate… who gave you the idea?” Levi tried so hard not to laugh. The face his lover was making was priceless, he regretted not being able to record it so he could watch it again.

“I… just wanted to give you something different this year… I… I’m yours today, you can use me as you please.” Eren’s voice stuttered; face aflame as he spilled his choice of words carefully. Levi’s lip tugged into a smirk, wondering just how long Eren had taken to plan this.

“Eren, you bought this… for me… is that right?” Levi licked his lips as he picked up the milk chocolate, examined it closely after he pulled off the ribbon. The head of the penis was milky white chocolate, the design was purposely made to look as if a white milky substance was dripping down from the top of it. He couldn’t help but feel excited at the thought of shoving the chocolate down Eren’s smooth ass cheek, teasing him all the way until it melt down into the inside.

“Yes, please, Sensei.” Eren breathed out as his heart beating faster, seeing Levi licked the tip of the chocolate. In a speed second, Eren was on his bottom on the floor, pinned down by his lover who stared down at him with a smug expression.

“Calling me that is actually bad, Eren. I’m no longer your teacher now that you are in college. I’m not complaining, if that’s what you want to play with today. I’m glad I have some dessert right after my lunch.” Eren moaned as soon as his lips claimed by the raven, he gave in almost immediately when Levi shoved his tongue inside his mouth. The ex-teacher’s tongue slid against his slowly, chasing him when Eren retreat shyly at the contact. His hands roamed down his body while he enjoyed himself exploring Eren’s mouth, making him gasp for breath which only became harsher by the minute. Eren’s eyes flew open the time Levi unbuttoned the front of his shirt as his hand trailed down. Watching him close up with their lips still connected, Eren pushed him slowly to catch his breathe.

“Levi…” Eren mumbled, Levi's hand pushed his shirt down to his arms, nipping on his shoulder in exchange of their disconnected kiss. Eren sucked on his breath the time Levi squeezed his front gently, earning a grunt of arousal from the boy’s swollen lips. He was surprised on how Levi could move so very fast while stripping him down. Soon, Eren found himself laid on the cold tile floor, fully exposed beneath the raven while his lover sucking on his nipples. The brunet let out a moan when his ass cheek was squeeze by force, his stout cock brushed against Levi’s front short pants; he bit his lips at the swollen hardness.

“Levi, hurry up…”

“You got the lube somewhere? I’m sure you had planned this all out.” Eren’s face flushed as he nodded.

“My pants pocket.” Levi found the thing he was searching for as soon as he dipped his hand into the pocket. Eren’s lips curved up as he adjusted his weight the time Levi told him to turn around all four. He let out a hearty sound while Levi playfully spread his cheeks apart.

“Aah~~ Sensei…” Eren hissed the moment Levi licked his puckered entrance as he spread his legs wider. The finger smeared with lube went inside him, coating his opening neatly. His eyes widened at the unfamiliar object being prodded into his entrance right after Levi pulled his finger out. It was much smaller than Levi’s size, much to his bewilderment. He looked behind only to see the solid chocolate shaped penis being shoved up into his wet entrance. His face flushed at the unexpected play coming from his so called lover, he should have known that Levi was that kinky.

“W-Wait, Levi, I actually bought it for you to eat- AH~!” Eren let out a yelp when Levi managed to get the chocolate inside him. Levi panted at the sight of Eren making lewd sounds because of this kind of play; he slowly twisted the tip of the solid chocolate deeper, chuckling slightly at the sight.

“Why Eren? I thought you bought this so that I could use it on you. You did say I can do anything I pleased.” Levi’s smirk widened as Eren wiggled in place.

“Wait… don’t.. Levi… Nnggh…” Eren’s finger tried to grip something, _anything_! He tried to claw on the floor at the weird sensation. It wasn’t until he felt something melting in his entrance that he tried to get it away.

“Levi, stop, it’s melting on the inside…” Eren sucked in his breath seeing Levi’s face leaning closer to his behind, giving him a slow lick on his right ass cheek.

“How was it Eren, the taste of the chocolate? I’m jealous…” Levi panted as he wiggled the chocolate further inside him, only to have his lover begging for him to stop. His own hand ran into his fly, pulling down the zipper to pull his throbbing length out.

“Levi, it’s melting.. Ah… no, don’t…” Eren moaned when he felt that the melting chocolate had dripped down his thigh. He tried to crawl away, feeling the sticky chocolate uncomfortably melting from his puckered hole. He hissed the time Levi slowly pulled it out, feeling his lover lapping his tongue inside of him. He was trembling at the feeling of his lover’s hot tongue going inside, teasing him with his heavy voice. His own member had erected up until the tip bounced on his belly, heavily dangling as he moved about. Eren tried not to think about how hard he had become just because of the simple foreplay, he tried not to let his hand touch his neglected cock. Levi actually slurped his way in with his tongue, Eren’s eyes clenched shut at the moaning sound, he could felt his own face becoming hot in embarrassment.

“Levi… please…” Eren panted, eyeing the man who was now stroking his own member with the previous lube he had prepared.

“You are delicious, you know that, Eren?” Levi chuckled; he turned Eren to lie on his back. The brunet instantly wrapped his legs around Levi’s waist as soon as he prodded his entrance. The tip was very slick, fully coated so it slid inside easily. The chocolate that still remained dripped out as Levi pulled back a bit before slamming into the boy. Eren yelped at the sudden intrusion, panting at the intense feeling of being pounded hard.

“Eren…” Levi moaned as he marked him on his neck, hips moving faster as he slid inside him deeper. He lover was writhing beneath him, trying to form a coherent word which failed miserably. Eren twisted his head to the side, hissing at the feeling of the engorged member ramming back inside him in at a different pace.

“Aah… Levi… faster…” Eren breathed out, panting heavily, feeling his long hard dick slide all the way inside to the hilt. He moaned out loud at the feeling of the tip pounding his inner walls, his hand twitched when Levi finally found his sweet spot. Eren wasted no time to yell out in pleasure.

“Ah!! Levi, again, please!! Oh gosh, Yes!” Levi grunted, the way the tip caused friction on Eren’s sensitive spot was delicious. He’d never get enough of him, he was nearing his peak at the time Eren’s wall started throbbing. He watched as Eren quivered in his arms, saliva dripping down his chin. He chose the moment to shove his tongue inside his mouth, swallowing his screams of ecstasy each time he aimed on that pleasure spot. Eren whimpered in between the kiss right after Levi’s hand cupped his dripping length, stroking him fast. The brunet meeped when Levi pulled his mouth away to kiss his jaw, and went to suck on his jugular.

“Levi… I’m close…” Eren wrapped his arms around Levi’s back, trying to move faster in between his holds.

“Call me sensei… Eren… Eren…”

“Sensei, faster, sensei… nngggh... Ahh~ Levi Sensei!” It took him two thrust for Eren to yell out his orgasms. Levi cursed out as he felt his dick being squeezed by Eren’s wall, he thrust in several times before pushing Eren flat to the floor. Eren moaned in response of being pinned hard against the cold tile, feeling the warm substance dripping out from his crevice mixed with the sticky chocolate. His lover thrust in a few times to prolong his orgasms before pulling out of him, panting slightly. Both of them stared into each other’s eyes, colliding their lips together for another heated kiss.

“I love you…” Eren whispered against his mouth when the man pulled away. Levi smiled softly at him, pressing their forehead together.

“I love you too, Eren. Best White Day ever. I need some explanation of how you had these planned out…” Eren chuckled at the question.

“Actually… let’s clean up first, I’ll tell you after that.” Levi rolled his eyes at the unusual excuse, but stood up and pulled Eren off from the floor. Both of them went to the bathroom for cleaning up. As soon as both of them were soaked though, Levi couldn’t hold his curiosity.

“Now that we’re in a warm hot tub, explain to me.” Levi nudged him by the waist. Eren’s face flushed.

“It’s actually Armin’s idea…” His lover shot him a look as Eren blew raspberries in the water, face turning into a scarlet hue. He stuttered when Levi pulled his cheek, hissing at his lover who demanded further information.

* * *

_Armin cupped his mouth to prevent himself from laughing out loud. He couldn’t believe that Eren was asking for love advice during white day. The last time he remembered, Eren tended to forget the important dates such as White Day. He couldn’t help it when Eren told him he wanted to have some change and tried to value those girly days, as to what he’d called it._

_“So, after Levi gave you a whole box of chocolate with wine in it, you decided to give him something in return?”_

_“It was an expensive chocolate, I ought to give something in return. Do you have any suggestion?” Armin stilled for a moment before his face went into a deep shade of red. His best friend wouldn’t let it miss his sight though._

_“What? Care to share your experience with me?” The brunet grinned cheekily as Armin squirmed uncomfortably in his seat._

_“I’ll share, but I’m not sure if this is a good idea. I mean… last time, Erwin gave me chocolate, I bought him a manhood shaped candy during white day.” Eren shoot him a look._

_“What? Penis shaped candy?” Armin face palmed at the loud voice._

_“Eren!” He hissed at him, trying to shut him up. Eren cupped his mouth before snickering._

_“Oh, then what did he do to you?” Armin shook his head, still cupping his face in embarrassment. If he remembered the way Erwin did him, he’d melt down like a chocolate._

_“He… he practically shoved it up my ass… The candy isn’t very big, but since he had coated it with saliva… It… it brings out a new experience. but… I don’t think a candy is a good way for you.”_

_“Oh wow, he actually sucked on it first before it went into you? That’s hot… I would like to try it out… Tell me where you bought it!” Armin slowly pulled his hands down, trying to avoid eye-contact while saying that he’d lead him to the store._

* * *

“That’s how it was, actually… I didn’t think that you’d do the same thing. It’s a chocolate, not a candy.” Levi snorted at him and shook his head.

“You don’t think I’m curious? You should have expected it when it comes from me.” Eren splashed his lover's face with the water.

“Why am I not surprised?” Levi threw him a bemused look, he pulled Eren into his arms only to crash his mouth against his. Eren shifted uncomfortably in his arms, moaning against the kiss. Their previous activity returned with Eren being shoved into the wall of the bathroom, pants and grunts echoing over the tiles as pleasures went up. His lover had claimed him two times that day, they might as well go another round before bed. Eren had to admit that white day was not as bad as he thought, it’s not even that girly with itchy feelings. He felt wonderfully content at the way things happened that day.

* * *

Armin panted slightly as he came down from the high, Erwin had shifted him to the side so that he could kiss him on the mouth. The blond grunted against the kiss, trying to catch his breath at the same time. The younger of the two cuddled his lover when Erwin laid above him. Armin closed his eyes, smiling at the heavy muscular body pressing firmly against his own.

“Do you think Eren is enjoying himself right now? I did give him some advice with that candy of yours.” Erwin let out a laugh.

“You did? I can’t believe you. That’s a good memory now that you mention it.” Armin chuckled at his lover, he brought his hand to cup Erwin’s cheek, sliding his finger to his jaw lovingly. Their eyes stared into each other before meeting their lips again, moving slightly just to cause enough frictions.

“That was my first white day with you. I ought to give you something, but it turned out much better than I expected.” Armin breathed out against those wet lips of him. Erwin played with the strands of his dampened hair, patting his head like a small child.

“At least now Eren can be sure to give something in return to Levi. The guy never spoke up about it, but I knew he longed for it. I’m glad you helped them out.” Armin moaned slightly when he felt the man’s dick brush against his thigh.

“Ready for more?” Erwin kissed Armin’s forehead, playfully brushing the tip of his finger against his sweaty skin.

“Please…” Armin said while wrapping his arms around the man’s neck, pulling him for a kiss as Erwin entered him for the second time. Armin moaned loudly at the expected force. The man was very big, much bigger than his own, he let out a satisfaction groan as Erwin started to move almost immediately. The man enjoyed his squeak and heavy panting spilled from his mouth as he pound hard into him. The way the blonde clutching on the sheet, the way his head trashing about with his quivering legs clinging around his waist, Erwin knew by experience that they won’t last long. He brought his big hand to curl around Armin’s hand, growling as the blonde cum by the third thrust. Erwin hummed as his ejaculated inside him, pecking his lips, and down to his jaw and marking his chest. Armin smiled while he moaned in delight.

It was the best White day ever with enough sweets for the two couples.

**_-End-_ **

**Author's Note:**

> SO, since I missed valentine, because I’m not a big fan of valentine, I made white day instead… xD And yesh, it should be a candy present but chocolate is much more fun to write.. Anyway, I hope you love this X’D Do let me know what you think!
> 
> Happy White Day~
> 
> psst, Indonesian user, join grup kita di fb, hanya khusus RivaEren + EruMin di : https://www.facebook.com/groups/1419102024985432/


End file.
